Wunbrow
Inspector Francisco Wunbrow was a police officer in (pre-Communist) Cuba who aided Dick Tracy in the detective's pursuit of the fugitive Miss Egghead. He had light eyes, and thick eyebrows that connected in the center. He often smoked crooked cigars, and typically wore a hat with a flamboyant band. Undercover Wunbrow (using the alias Seňor Gambolo) posed as gamecock breeder and fight arranger in order to infiltrate a laboratory that was conducting experiments in rigging cockfights. He later agreed to travel with the young witness Conchita to Cuba, where he reunited her with her mother. While in Cuba, Wunbrow was contacted by Dick Tracy, who informed him that Miss Egghead was also in Havana. Wunbrow tracked Miss Egghead to the hotel in which she was staying. He was searching her room when she surprised him and stabbed him as he attempted to hide behind a curtain. She then fled. Luckily, the knife missed any vital organs and Wunbrow survived. He was visited in the hospital by Dick Tracy, who had arrived in Cuba to track Miss Egghead himself. Cuban Lawman When Tracy learned that Miss Egghead was meeting with a man named Chicory, Wunbrow informed him of where Chicory could be located. Unbeknownst to Wunbrow, Tracy was ambushed and stranded on the Granite Island. Wunbrow (who had recovered from his injury) later sought out Chicory, trying to find evidence of Dick Tracy's whereabouts. Chicory's henchman Gorilla had kept Tracy's hat as a souvenir, which Wunbrow discovered. However, Wunbrow had the two men released, believing that they would lead him to some clue about Tracy's fate. Later, as a fierce tropical storm was battering Cuba, Wunbrow again tracked Miss Egghead to Chicory's home. There, he found Miss Egghead locked in a gamecock cage. He freed her, saving her from drowning in the flooding house. The two survived for a time on a makeshift raft made from the large wooden door to Chicory's home. Wunbrow did his best to keep Miss Egghead alive so she could stand trial, but she was eventually killed by a piece of flying debris (October 25th, 1958). Wunbrow was discovered alive shortly thereafter by the rescued Dick Tracy. Together they closed the case of Miss Egghead, Chicory, and their criminal associates. Three Detectives Wunbrow reappeared in late 2015. He had come to America to attend a detectives' conference where he encountered FBI Agent Jim Trailer and the Russian Inspector Ivanova. Shortly thereafter, when the criminal known as X-Ray Specs fled to Cuba, Wunbrow arranged for Dick Tracy to be allowed to come to Cuba in pursuit of Specs. Wunbrow directed his comrades to the underworld figure known as DJ, who gave them information on Specs' whereabouts. Shortly thereafter, the three detectives were ambushed by Kiko, the brother of Little Gorilla, who abducted Tracy. Wunbrow and Ivanova tracked Tracy to a mountainous area and were able to avoid being crushed under an arranged rock-slide. They were soon reunited with Tracy. Specs and his associates attempted to break into a long-sealed underworld vault, which was rigged with explosives. After the explosives went off, Wunbrow, Tracy, and Ivanova arrived on the scene and took Specs into custody. Wunbrow remained in Cuba while Tracy and Ivanova returned to America in Diet Smith's helicopter. Gallery Wunbrow01.jpg|Wunbrow arrests Chicory and Gorilla Gorilla.jpg|Wunbrow recognizes Dick Tracy's hat on Gorilla Wunbrow02.jpg WunbrowRG.jpg Wunbrow2015.jpg|Wunbrow in 2015, as drawn by Joe Staton Category:Police Officers